O Nêmese e o Arauto
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Ele, o Salvador que fora e que será. Ele, o Destruidor que fora e que será.


Ele era puro, apesar da mistura nojenta com o sangue ruim de seu pai. Ele era puro, tinha certeza.

Ele era descendente de Salazar; o descendente esquecido, desconsiderado pela imundice de seu pai sangue-ruim. A sociedade não o reconhecera, seu avô periferia declarar encerrada a linhagem do que reconhecer um meio-bruxo, meio-nada, um mestiço. Em seu interior não o culpava; ao contrário, teria feito o mesmo.

Nunca reconheceria uma criança da metade. Também a teria posto em um orfanato da encosta escarpada, para ser esquecida pelo mundo.

Mas quem apostaria naquela criança? Ninguém acreditaria, deixem-na esquecida em sua mediocridade sem poderes. Sem poderes? Sem poder algum? Quem apostaria que o pequeno e frágil garoto esquecido seria o maior bruxo de sua geração? Quem imaginaria que sua obsessão mudaria o mundo? Quem seguiria um mestiço que defendia a pureza?

Ninguém.

Ele sempre soube que para o êxito de sua missão na Terra o nome precisava ser apagado, as provas de seu lado metade insignificante deveriam ser eliminadas.

Só restaram duas. O pai e, com ele, o nome.

Voldemort, Tom não hesitou; ele sabia que o velho deveria morrer, pagando com sua vida sem mágica. E talvez com ele a metade inútil fosse embora também. Talvez seria puro, enfim.

Talvez se transformasse em algo imponente quanto aquele que admirava, mas também odiava. Talvez adquirisse uma postura- com a única diferença da idade - semelhante àquele que lembrava o próprio Merlim da Bretanha, Taliesin; o poder.

Dumbledore.

E se seu pai fosse um bruxo poderoso (como Dumbledore), teria ele sido reconhecido? Se a vadia de sua mãe não tivesse se apaixonado por um mortal bonito? De certo, Tom não teria sua bela aparência. Mas para um bruxo o que era aparência senão uma das coisas que pode ser mudada com um pouco de magia.

Ele preferia a imortalidade, e renunciaria sua forma para tê-la. Horcrux? Sim, provavelmente.

Tom, Voldemort, futuro Lorde caminhou a estrada enlameada até a casa no litoral. Ele preferia refletir sobre o crime que iria cometer, seu primeiro assassinato e ,certamente, não o último. Não queria voar, pois aquele era um momento solene. O Ceifeiro não voa.

A encosta rochosa, apanhava de ondas de uma tempestade furiosa, que duraria pelo menos dois dias. Mas o bruxo não se molhava, os sapatos ainda estavam tão limpos quanto no momento que deixara Hogwarts - seu lugar.

Seu olhar não era mais tão brilhante ou confiante; ele assumira a melodia mórbida de sua missão.

Avistou a única casa, sozinha. Uma luz pálida brilhava em seu interior. Não pôde ver quantas pessoas estavam lá. Seu pai estaria sozinho?

Ele entrou; não era Voldemort, não era um Lorde. Quando viu seu pai deitado em sua cama com as mãos enrugadas segurando um grosso livro, ele era Tom Riddle. E aquele velho era o pai que nunca soube de sua existência. O cabelo era branco, mas o mago sabia que fora escuro como o dele; as sobrancelhas eram grossas e levemente arqueadas, como as dele. Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle arregalou os olhos tão verdes quanto o símbolo de Slytherin. Ambos hesitaram, o mais velho surpreso o mais moço procurando a indiferença.

O bruxo inspirou e o cheiro podre do casebre o preencheu. Reconheceu-se novamente. Sim, ele tinha poder. Mas ainda assim...

Ele estendeu a varinha com o cabo de ossos, sua foice naquela noite.

Murmurou o encantamento que mataria aquele sorriso tão parecido com o seu - e foi então, que ele percebeu a sombra do jovem que atraíra sua mãe.

Da ponta da varinha saiu uma luz tão verde quanto os olhos de Tom Riddle. De ambos.

Tom, Voldemor, o Lorde saiu deixando a pequena casa para trás junto com o cadáver de seu pai, que nunca saberia da existência de um filho.

Deixou também a promessa de que nunca mais choraria. E Tom era ótimo em cumprir promessas.

"O que há de errado no curso natural da vida?" Dumbledore disse, os olhos cinzentos ternos por trás de seus óculos de meia lua, que pendia na ponta do longo nariz. O sorriso tão diferente do seu, um meio sorriso escondido no canto dos lábios finos. Os seus tão grossos nunca escondiam a risada, o sorriso era sempre largo.

O sorriso era parecido, era idêntico. O mesmo formato dos olhos. Ele também teria rugas? Ele também ficaria velho? A pele manchada e as mãos trêmulas, segurando um mísero livro?

Não podia! Nunca! Isso não combinava com ele. Envelhecer, perder seus reflexos; envelhecer sozinho; envelhecer perder tempo, ficar mais fraco. Envelhecer morrer.

Foi quando fez sua primeira divisão.

Nunca tivera coragem para fazê-lo anteriormente, na realidade não pretendia fazer - era sua medida mais desesperada, usada se todas as outras falhassem.

Mas era a certa. A certeza era reconfortante. Não iria ser um maldito velho como Dumbledore ou seu pai! Ele seria eternamente imutável. Quem conseguiria matá-lo? O planejado eram sete divisões.

Quem mataria o bruxo mais poderoso por sete vezes?

Ninguém.

("Dumbledore" dizia o canto mais humilde de sua alma.)

Os preparativos eram demorados. As palavras eram complicadas e infindáveis. A dor era...

Tom sentiu cada memória ser retirada e posta de sua cabeça; Tom sentiu o corte, a alma em duas. Eram os mesmo desejos entrando e saindo por cada poro de seu corpo. Por toda e extensão da pele sentiu ódio e admiração por Dumbledore; sentiu orgulho da lealdade de seus poucos comensais; sentiu a loucura de suas ambições; sentiu pena daquele velho na cama.

Ódio por ter que matar; felicidade quando queria matar.

Tudo terminou com um grito. Não sabia se o processe durara um milésimo de segundo ou um milênio.

Tom era Voldemort. Voldemort era o Lorde das Trevas. Tom era puro. E tinha duas almas.

Levantou-se do chão, cambaleando foi até o caldeirão de Estanho no centro da sala escura e úmida. Ele arfou cansado e com medo de do monstro que poderia ter criado. Finalmente, olhou-se na superfície líquida e reflexiva.

O alívio o percorreu, pois era o mesmo. Nada mudara, afinal! Mas os olhos eles eram assim tão escuros? Eram vermelhos? Arregalou-os surpreso, logo que se acostumou crispou os lábios.

Desde criança não se importava com a aparência, mas aprendera a se orgulhar dos olhos verdes brilhantes, do mesmo tom da bandeira da família dos descendentes de Slytherin. Então, era o preço por brincar de estraçalhar a própria alma; abdicar à simples cor dos olhos.

A única parte de que tinha orgulho fora perdida, mas ele aprenderia a conviver com isso também.

Tom era Voldemort e tinha olhos vermelhos como a bandeira do maior inimigo de seu Antepassado superior.

Tom era Voldemort e tinha olhos vermelho sangrento, vermelho Gryffindor; tinha também duas almas.

Por enquanto.

N/A: Essa fic é dedicada à Souhait! Espero que você goste, pois o Voldemort me deu muito trabalho. Eu espero que o Harry seja mais fácil.

Sim, sim, essa fic tem dois capítulos!

Leu ? Gostou? Odiou?

Deixem Reviews!


End file.
